The adventures of Falcon
by Enderlord
Summary: my oc and his adventures with young justice.
1. Prologue

This is my first fan-fic so i would like some reviews please

Chapter 1

The rain pattered on the roof where the three kidnapped children where, "So my kiddies have you decided yet?" The man asked. "Never!" Shouted the oldest his blood was staining the blue on his halloween costume of Nightwing. His black hair was just at the tip of his now blood red domino mask. His two sisters besides him were dressed up as a female version of and called herself snowflake. He rememberd her dying her hair white. And chuckled at the memory. The youngest of the trio had a small version of Catwoman's suit and had green/yellow as her eyes. he could hear her crying. He silently nugded her foot with his. She looked up when the doors to the hideout opened and revealed Freeze and Catwoman they walked to the two girls who had smaller costumes of themselves. "How much for 'em?" The ice based villain asked. "About a hundred the joker said then laughed" "Looks like i get the brat then huh?"

Cliff hanger! please R&R. sorry if they seem a lil OC or even OOC


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: meeting the others

So i see no one is reading kind of a bummer but i'll make more chappies and hope someone will stumble across it. Disclaimer i do not own anything but the story line and my oc based on me.

-(-^.^-)-

_Falcon's P.O.V_

_I opened my eyes to find myself in clean clothes i looked down and saw i had a white sweater that zipped up and the collar when popped up went past my mouth to my nostrel's, i had a clean pair of blue jeans that weren't tight and they had soft lineing on the inside__, i had some white and black nike's on. After inspecting my new clothes i soon realized that my sisters and my cousin where also in the room. my eight year old sister Janessa(my actual sister) had her blonde hair in a pony tail and she was wearing a purple sweater and skinny jeans and purple and pink shoes. My ten year old sister Alicia(my other sister) (1.) had her brown hair down and she had a black tank top on and a white skirt on she had some purple and black high tops on. My seven year old cousin Ben had his short blonde hair spiked up, a black muscle shirt(giving the illusion that he actually had muscles) some silver shorts and black nikes on. "Activation code Young injustice." A voice said. Quickly i some how recognized the voice as Queen bee's. I was startled as i saw nessa's ears grow fur, get pointed, and move to the top of her head her eyes turned into cat eyes and turn yellow her clothes turned into a small Catwoman suit but it was grey instead and had a cat head on her belt. Alicia's clothes turned into a suit similar to 's but it was sleeker and was skin tight her hair grew white and her skin turned ice-blue. Ben had a white full suit on and red stripes going up to his now pointed golden ears to his white boots down to the grips and branching off of his head stripes to his white finger cut gloves that had his glove sticking out(imagine impulses suit but on a golden beast boy in his human form but with claws). I looked in a mirror and saw me wearing a Nightwing suit but wearing red instead of blue i even had an actual red domino mask i checked the suit to find it was'nt the blood stained one it was actually red and not blood. "Arena mode activate." Queen bee said. I suddenly felt myself moving towards Siamese. "Wait what did i just call nessa?" I ask myself. Siamese swung her double sided (sharp rock tipped) whip at me. It hurt. It hurt alot. I find myself growing claws from my fingernails. I quickly correct myself and say "talons". I swung my talons at her shoulder. A direct hit. Savage turned into a wolf and jumped on my pinning me to the ground he bit at me when suddenly a shard of ice hit him. "Thanks Frost" I say. She then proceded to shoot me until Siamese cloned herself and double teamed her. I jumped into the air and stayed there. 'Woah i can fly? I half shouted half asked. i came down onto Siamese and hit the clone in the heart, the clone then evaporated. I could hear the real siames so i put my talons away. She wrappedher whip around my foot and tripped me i scissor kicked her and knocked her out. I then saw Savage and clawed his weak spot he then got knocked out. "Good job Falcon you are the leader" Joker said._

_ pronounced A-lee-C-ya_

_please review._


	3. Chapter 2

Awesome some reviews

from now on Savage will be Beastial and that was my OC's nightwing halloween costume in the first chapter i guess i didnt post the one where Dante says that Nightwing will save him and thanks for reviewing guys and when he passed out in the first chapter they cloned him and then killed the original but they had G-gnomes force feed him knowledge(i dont think i spelled it right) so he knew where he was this is two weeks after they have all trained and can control their powers.

linebreaklinebreak

chapter 2

The joker's cackle filled the room and the team instantly knew it was a misson it had been two weeks since the forming of the group and not once had the joker came in the abandoned warehouse that now served as their base. "Now my kiddies you are to rob a bank no more no less anyone who makes a blunder will be terminated by your new team-mates Red hood, Starfire and Arsenal stepped out of the room. "Aren't arsenal and starfire good guys?" Beastial asked. "Ha, us good guys? Didn't you see the news me and star are outlaws because apparently clones and tameranians are now illegal." Arsenal answered. "Kay i get you two but what about jason?" Frost asked. As soon as Red hood heard his name he pulled out his two pistols and flipped over to her and had his gun against her neck in a matter of seconds. Beastial growled and turned into a form none of them had seen before he was what looked like a red werewolf. Siamese cloned herself and her clone went behind Arsenal Starfire's eyes began glowing green and falcon flew over to her and had his claws to her neck. Frost just sat there with a smile on her face. "Who's it gonna be jason? " He had spit his name out with venom the founders of the group were suprised taht it was they're normally calm level headed leader. Red hood pulled his gun back and put it back in his belt. "Fine." The older villan growled. Beastial then reverted back to normal. "Now that my _sons _have met chop chop get to work." The joker said. "I'm not your son!" Both Falcon and Red hood yelled. The team then flew there. Falcon walked in and instantly knew he could use the advantage of having an almost exact Nightwing suit. Ni...Nightwing i didnt know you were coming a gir lwith teal colored hair and almost pale skin stutterd. He instantly recognized her as his girlfriend or who was his girlfriend. "Get out of my way!" Falcon suddenly growled the girl was taken back and looked like she was about to cry. He felt bad for his ex she idolized Nightwing. He sprinted forward and got his talons out until they were about to sink into the bankers throat. "Give me the money." He growled. R..Right away sir. the man stutterd out of fear he ran to the back and gave him the money. when he turned around he saw his team killing the witnisses he saw Red shoot a bullet at jayden and lurched forward "No!" He shouted the bullet went through his shoulder. Red the walked forward and said "sorry kid" he then pulled the trigger and the bullet went through falcons chest and out the other side. he coughed up blood and could see his family about to kill him when the joker said leave him be the kid was a waste. Jayden the took off his domino mask after they left she gasped when she saw who it was. She entered his mind and found his meta-gene she unlocked it she hoped he had a healing factor. When she came to Dante and her were in normal clothes and there was Nightwing, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss martian, Kid flash and superboy staring at them.

linebreaklinebreak

So how'd you like it i needed a chapter where he would regain some of his humanity and get found by the young justice league.


	4. Authors note

This is an authors note im going to re-due my

story but it will be different this time

i am re-duing it because for me this story spiraled out of control

when my new one is posted this one will be deleted.


End file.
